Kingdom Hearts Remake: CoM: ReverseRebirth
by nightelf37
Summary: While Sora, Co., and I traverse the floors of Castle Oblivion, Riku, Ilsa, and Windelle end up at the basements. As we seek them and later Naminé, they deal with Ansem and Stickee, who have survived inside them. Can they purge them out forever? COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

1. Castle Oblivion: Basement Twelve

I. Out of the Dark Realm

(While I myself am not here, Windelle has 'recorded' all of this and tells it to me when we meet again, but where and when exactly, I will not tell; await Kingdom Hearts Remake II)

Windelle, Riku, and Ilsa woke up with a start in an unknown realm, wondering where they are. They then suddenly remembered; they were at the realm of darkness (But where ARE they now?).

"Keep sleeping.", a voice whispered.

"Who's there?!", Riku demanded as the three of them got up with a start.

"You should remain asleep. Here, between light and dark."

"Between… what?", Windelle asked.

Ilsa suddenly gasped then asked, "Where's Django?! Where's the King?!"

"We closed the door to darkness.", Riku thought out loud. "After that--"

"The three of you came drifting here.", the voice finished. "You did not have the strength to overcome the darkness. Or… maybe you were close to it."

"Hmph. As if I'm some kind of demon.", Windelle responded.

The voice continued to speak. "Turn from the light. Shut your eyes. Here blanketed by the darkness. Sleep is safety. Sleep is eternal. But…"

Just then, a card appeared in front of the three.

"What's this?", Ilsa asked.

"It is a door to the truth.", the voice answered. "Take it and your sleep will end, as you take the first step toward the truth. But know this; the truth will bring you pain. Will you still go? There is no return to the security of sleep and all of you must have an unanimous decision."

"I'm going.", Riku answered as he held the card.

"I'll vow to stay with Riku.", Windelle promised as he held Riku's other hand.

"Anything to get out of this place.", Ilsa said as she took Windelle's free hand. "This seemed like a boring place to take a nap anyway.", Windelle thought.

"Then it is decided."

Just then, the card flashed and when it faded, they were inside a castle though there was no door behind them (This is probably a basement, Ilsa pondered). As they saw the door ahead, Riku held up the card, as Windelle pondered on what the voice said. Ilsa then shook him back to reality since Riku was already at the door. As he 'activated' the door, the three of them crossed it.

II. Hollow Bastion

As they crossed the door (no one realized that Ilsa disappeared), Riku recognized the place as Hollow Bastion.

"Correction.", the 'voice' said. "This 'Hollow Bastion' is based on your memories out of the card I gave you. From your time with Maleficent and Xin, to be exact. You've seen everything before, haven't you?"

"Yeah… So what now?", Windelle asked. "Are we going to meet someone? Maybe learn something?"

"You would meet the people in your memories. Ordinarily."

"What does that mean?", Riku demanded.

No response.

"Hey! We're asking you a question!", Windelle shouted.

After a few more seconds of silence, a small paper plane flew to Windelle as Riku called out, "Fine, but it better be you I run across next, Voice."

Just then, Windelle tapped at Riku's shoulder and showed him the letter that came from the paper plane.

The letter said:

Sorry not to tell this earlier but this castle has some 'rules' that hinder intruders like you. One of them is that your actions will be based on using cards. Second, Ilsa has to be one of them, under the category Friend Card. Third, your 'deck' is preset for every floor. If you're still confused, read the incantation below.

Confused, Riku chanted out the words, then suddenly, they knew what they needed to do and teleported to the 'floor area' with Key of Beginnings. There, they traversed the rooms, finding the required door, and busting Heartless on the way. Eventually, they found the door, used the Key, and crossed it.

They arrived at the library. Just then, a green card floated down on them and shone brightly. When the light faded, Ilsa was there.

"Whoa!", Riku gasped. "Don't come in just like that!"

"I can't help it.", she replied. "This castle is doing this, not me. By the way, where are we?"

"You are in the room Windelle and Riku shared.", the Voice answered.

"Why'd you bring us here?", Windelle asked.

"To remind you and Riku that both of you cast away your friends and got consumed by the darkness. At least you got a nice room."

"Shut up!", Riku told the Voice and left in a huff. Windelle and Ilsa followed him out (Although only Windelle is able to and Ilsa returns to being a card).

With the Key of Guidance in hand, both Riku and Windelle made their way across the rooms and soon found the Door of Guidance. When they both crossed it, they (Ilsa included now) ended up at a hallway which is empty.

"That's strange.", Windelle said. "So far we've seen no one except each other."

"Voice!", Riku called out. "Explain this!"

"Do you really want to see them?", it replied.

"Of course we do!", Ilsa answered.

"Only the 'heroes of darkness' may answer."

"We DO want to see them.", Riku answered.

"You can't."

"Why not?!", Windelle demanded.

"Both of you cast them all aside in your pursuit for darkness."

"We rejected it!"

"What proof do you have? The heart can only throw away. You threw away all your friends, but the tiny piece of darkness still looms in your hearts. Because of that, this room is empty, like your memories. That's why no one is in the castle."

"Is all of that true?", Ilsa asked them.

"Yes.", Riku sullenly admitted. "Let's go."

And the three of them head out (But you know what really happens, right? It's like in Sora's story in the game), Key to Truth in hand. After some more traveling (since there are no 'bounty' cards and that the deck is preset, I could not mention new sleights or card trading), they found the Door to Truth and crossed it. In there, they encountered the leader of the Wutai Association; Xin (but where's Maleficent?).

"I knew you would return, Riku, Windelle. And I see you've brought a comrade with you."

"Xin!", Windelle gasped. "You're alive?! Where's Maleficent, by the way? She's always with you."

"You haven't been paying attention.", Xin replied. "I am merely a figment of your memory and your memories of me were stonger than Maleficent''s why only I am here to greet you."

"Of all the people we could run into, it had to be you.", Riku scoffed.

"But of course. After all, your heart is steeped in darkness. You can only see those who exist in that same darkness… "

"No…", Riku shouted.

"Be grateful you have someone to keep you company. Your heart is empty. Were it not for the darkness it contains, you would be alone."

"That's sounding pretty good right about now.", Ilsa said.

"Come, now. You once turned to me and Maleficent to sate your hunger for darkness. You want both of us here yet you thought of me more. Who but I can grant you the darkness you long for?"

"There was a time Windelle and I did want you around.", Riku admitted. "We surrendered our hearts to the dark. But never again. You and your darkness have nothing to offer."  
As Riku and Windelle began to bypass Xin then stop, Windelle then said, "All we did was lose ourselves… Empty ourselves! We're finished with all that. If we're stuck seeing people like you, people of the dark… We'll take you our one by one!"

As Xin walked away from them, prompting Ilsa to join them, he said, "Then you mustn't forget to destroy yourselves last, Riku and Windelle. Because, like me, you two are part of the dark."

"Fine with us. We turned to darkness because our hearts were weak. We hate that weakness. It's like we're our own enemies. And seeing people like you embrace tha darkness just makes it worse! Enough talk, Xin!"

"So you hate darkness enough to fight it.", Xin confirmed. "Oh, the agony you must feel! The let me and your pain, Riku and Windelle- end it forever with the wondrous powers of darkness!"

Xin then transformed into his Vajradhara form and engaged them in battle (The 'battle matrix' initiated, of course).

For a start, Xin started swinging his staff around like a tornado, sucking in both Riku and Windelle as they both attempted to flee. Fortunately, Riku 'Card Broke' the attack and did a flurry of slashes, then Windelle fired away with ease. As a finishing move, Riku used the Ilsa Friend Card obtained during the battle (Here, Riku and Windelle share Friend Cards, which will be three). She came out in a white flash, healed the two of them with a Cure spell, then charged at Xin, finishing him off. The reward was some EXP ans his card (which its effect was the same as Maleficent's) (they share enemy cards too; the ones obtained from the bosses, that is). They were then outside the Door to Truth and they fought their way across some more unopened rooms to find the exit and cross it.


	2. Chapter 2

2. Basement Eleven

I. Meet the Dark Ones Again

As Riku, Windelle, and Ilsa walked out the door into the Exit hall, they suddenly heard a voice calling out to them.

"Why do you shun the darkness?", one of them said.

The three of them stopped and Windelle replied, "Come on. We knew you heard us—every word we said to Xin."

"Darkness is your weapon.", another voice said. "It is time you learned you must accept it."

"What do you mean?", Riku asked.

"Stop resisting.", the first voice said. "Accept the darkness."

Just then, a dark portal appeared and when it vanished, it revealed Ansem and Stickee.

"There is no better alternative if you are to serve us once more.", Stickee said, revealing to be the first voice (Obviously the second is Ansem's).

"We expected it to be you…Ansem and Stickee.", Ilsa said.

"Oh.", Ansem said. "You don't seem surprised."

"All you have been talking about is the darkness.", Riku simply replied. "We can only assume you want to pull me and Windelle back in so you can play puppet master."

"Very clever.", Stickee congratulated. "We knew you two would be the ones who most appropriately serve us."

"Now, surrender to us again—", Ansem began to say.

"This is madness!", Ilsa told them. "They'll never do that!"

Riku then called out his Soul Eater (his sword forged from darkness) and charged at Ansem but he merely pushed him back. Windelle called out his GunDeLuna and fired at Stickee, who countered the shot with his own gun.

"Did you really think you could do us harm?", the evil stick figure taunted. "Weaklings like you couldn't even defeat Sora and the DirLuxGun wielder (he probably refused to say my name)—and you had darkness on your side."

"Excuse them…for not being strong…", Ilsa said as she got ready to fight.

"You are weak. You need darkness. Surrender.", the Seeker of Darkness insisted. "Bow to darkness. Bow to us."

"Never gonna happen!", Riku said as he and Windelle got up.

"Besides, like you said, we couldn't even defeat Sora and the DirLuxGun wielder—and we had darkness on our side.", Windelle reminded them.

"Only the darkness can offer to you all of the strength that you will need."

"Wrong!", a familiar voice called out as two shining orbs flew around Riku, Ilsa, and Windelle.

"Your Majesty (King Mickey)? Django?"

"Correct.", the Solar Boy said. "Remember, you're not alone."

As the orbs entered Windelle's and Riku's bodies, the King said, "Listen close. The light will never ever give up on you. It'll be there, no matter how deep the darkness around it is."

"We got it!", Ilsa replied since she can hear them. "We won't lose to darkness. Not today."

"You think those tiny sparks can rescue you from the darkness Ansem and I command?", Stickee said (apparently, they heard them too).

"You shall feel our dark powers—in your bones.", Ansem said.

"Give us all you've got. We'll give it right back.", Riku countered as the 'battle matrix' initiated (You know what happens to Ilsa).

As the dark duo hovered around, Riku and Windelle waited for an attack and when they did, the dark heroes (Riku and Windelle) countered it and, at the same time, a voice said to them, "Rapid Break; quickly break the opponent's card for a boost in attack."

Stickee then said, "Not giving up yet? How much of this can you take, I wonder?"

"We're just going along until YOU give up.", Windelle answered.

As they fought, the four fighters suddenly had the same card number and entered a "Card Duel". (It goes the same way as in the Re:CoM R/R game.) At first, the dark heroes lost, but in the second, they won, resulting in Riku blasting a ball of light and slashing down on Ansem as Windelle fired a beam of moonlight at Stickee. Then the same voice who instructed them about the Rapid Break said, "Duel system; use a same valued card as the opponents, then break all the enemy's following cards to execute a sleight. At least nine cards are required, however."

The 'battle matrix' suddenly dissipated and Riku asked the dark duo if that was all they got.

"Seems that you are intent on resisting the darkness.", Stickee remarked. "All right. Then see it for yourself."

He and Ansem then held up a card each. The Seeker of Darkness said, "These are cards crafted from your memories. Advance through the world it creates and soon you will understand that chasing the light won't distance you from the darkness. You cannot flee from it."

"Worry not.", Windelle scoffed at them. "We ain't fleeing. Give it. We'll enter the world and in the end, if we haven't surrendered to the darkness, then we win."

After Ansem tossed his card to Riku and Stickee's to Windelle, they said that they have one more gift for them.

Two small black holes (like the one is space but doesn't suck in stuff) materialized on the chests of the dark heroes, then vanished.

"What did you do to them?!", Ilsa demanded.

"We simply tempered the darkness that yet remains in their hearts.", Ansem answered her.

"As if they'd still rely on darkness."

"It is their choice. We'll be waiting for you to sense it and yield to the darkness in your hearts, Riku and Windelle!"

As they disappeared into darkness, the three went up to Basement Eleven. Then suddenly, on the stairs, Windelle received a 'vision' (Like I had, or should I say, will have since this is before Sora's entry into Castle Oblivion).

II. Dark Scents

Windelle's 'vision' consisted of a 'young' silver haired man in a Black cloak and a Power Ranger with the likeness of Lightspeed Rescue's Titanium Ranger but with a VI on his chest (he'll be named Grey Ranger).

Just then, a tall stiff-chin man with brown hair and a brown version of the Black Mighty Morphin' Power Ranger with a V on his chest and of equal height appeared from a dark portal.

After a few seconds of silence, the silver-haired guy said, "Don't we even warrant a hello, Lexaeus?"

"Yeah.", Grey Ranger said. "Please speak to us. You too, Brown Ranger."

Then, Vexen and Cyan Ranger appeared (You know what they look like if you read the story before this; 'Kingdom Hearts Remake: Chain of Memories').

Vexen then began to say, "What's going on here, Zexion? We want an explanation."

"Nice to see you too, Vexen and Cyan Ranger." was all Zexion (the silver haired guy) said.

"Such a shame.", Grey Ranger complained. "The Organization and the Evil Rangers used to be the rope that bound us together."

"You're only number 6!", Cyan ranger reprimanded. "How dare you—"

"Let it go, Cyan Ranger.", Brown Ranger said as he broke the argument.

"Zexion, Grey Ranger, tell us.", Lexaeus told them. "What did you detect?"

"Visitors.", Zexion answered. "We picked up four scents in the castle's lowest basement. One of them was Xin—"

"Don't be absurd.", Vexen interrupted. "The Wutian is no more. He can't return from the realm of darkness of his own volition."

"Allow him to finish…", Grey Ranger said.

Zexion then continued, "The scent belonged not to the real Xin of the Wutai Association but to a very convincing double. But I truly cannot say much beyond that since the double is no more. Our other visitors saw to that."

"And who are they?", Lexaeus asked.

"We cannot say for certain but one of the scents was very similar to that of the Superior.", Grey Ranger told them.

"And yet, not exactly the same, was it?", Vexen finished.

The Ranger and Zexion nodded.

"This truly piques our curiosity, right, Vexen?", Cyan Ranger said.

"Absolutely correct."

"Now—what to do?", Zexion wondered out loud.

After some thinking, Lexaeus said, "We wait—see what develops. By the way, what were the remaining two scents you detected, Zexion?"

"Well, one of them did not smell human, yet not wholly animal and definitely not a Heartles or Nobody. The last one is like the former, but it also has a fairly strong scent of darkness."

"Well, whoever they are, I believe they may be involved with the one who 'smells' like the Superior. We'll find out their purpose soon."

Windelle's 'vision' then ended and he, Riku, and Ilsa were at "Basement Eleven - Entrance Hall". Just then, Riku stopped and said, "Something smells…funny…"

"I agree. I sense something familiar.", Windelle said.

"May I ask what's going on with the two of you?", Ilsa asked since she had no idea what was going on.

The two then gasped and said, "Darkness. It's the smell(aura) of darkness."

"Darkness has an odor? I don't smell anything except for sweat from that last battle."

"I can't believe this is happening.", Riku said to himself, ignoring Ilsa's comment. "he darkness even seeped into my skin…"

"Worry not.", King Mickey's voice called out to the three.

Two orbs descended from the ceiling, flashed brightly, and when it faded, there stood a faded King Mickey and a translucent Django (who is, in this story, nearing his twenties).

-I will explain this in my next story-

"What happened to you, Django, Your Majesty?", Windelle exclaimed. "We can see…right through you."

"Funny, huh?", he replied as he and the King inspected themselves. "King Mickey is sending a bit of his power here since I am incapable of such. We got a request for you."

"Request?", Ilsa asked.

"Listen, guys.", King Mickey said. "Just because darkness holds you, don't let go of who you are. You've got to fight the darkness within you! It won't be easy, we know."

"Please remember that even in the darkest darkness, there's always some light behind it all.", the Solar Boy said.

"Light within darkness…", Riku echoed.

"We all have seen it.", the King said. "The far, welcoming light inside the door to darkness… The light of Kingdom Hearts—it'll show you the way. Please don't give up. Believe in the light. That's a request from our hearts."

"Okay… We'll do our best.", Windelle vowed.

"Trust us.", Django said. "King Mickey and I will find a way to reach you. We'll get there and that's a promise."

As they reached out their hands, Riku and Windelle, did the same, but only met empty air.

"You're illusions…", Ilsa said. "I knew you couldn't do it physically."

"Not to worry.", the Solar Boy told her. "We shook hands in our hearts, remember? We're connected, all of us."

"Guess we are."

The King and Django then vanished and they crossed the door.

-A/N: It doesn't matter what world they choose, the procedure is like in the game, find the Room of Beginnings, fight the boss, then get out, but since I replaced Maleficent with Xin, I may place extra info.-


	3. Chapter 3

3. Basement Ten

-In case you want to find out how the boss battle in Agrabah  
went-

In the Room of Beginnings, the 'battle matrix' initiated immediately and Riku and Windelle ended up in an arena of platforms touching one another that change height and Bing was there, on a floating platform just outside their range. Above their heads was a mini generator kept in the air by its own propeller. While Riku went and distracted Bing, Windelle shot away at the generator that is probably keeping his platform up. They easily dodged his shot from the back of Bing's halberd and his Fira magic. however, the platforms kept changing height so at times, Windelle couldn't get a shot and resorted to helping Riku up to higher platforms and performing Card Breaks. Whenever the Trick Cards came down (which was the same as OUR trick cards; the green cards for Riku and the yellow ones for Windelle), they used them and the platforms went to their highest so they were able to attack the generator easily. Whenever he charged up for a high-damage laser, they instantly did a Card Break and it backfired (if he did not fire already) and damaged him. After battling him for another minute, the generator was destroyed and Bing jumped down from his falling platform to engage the dark duo but because of his many backfires from the Card Breaks, he instantle lost in one hit. And after collecting all the goodies they got Bing's Card (which was an Attack Bracer), and returned outside the Door of Beginnings.

-end of boss battle scene-

As the dark duo (with Ilsa, of course) left 'Agrabah' and proceeded to the next floor (or should I say basement), Windelle received another 'vision'.

This one was of Zexion, Lexaeus, and their Ranger partners watching Vexen and Cyan Ranger walking about. Suddenly, Zexion gasped and said, "We have identified two of the scents. They are Riku and Windelle."

"Have they emerged from the realm of darkness?", Cyan Ranger asked.

"One of their existences--was once doubled in the darkness.", Grey ranger replied.

"Fascinating…", said Vexen. "That's why you mistook him for the Superior. The dark power given to Riku facilitated his escape from its realm."

Zexion rubbed his chin, than said. "What I want to know is why he, Windelle, and the other one appeared here in Castle Oblivion."

"Simple", answered Cyan Ranger. "Their existences resonate with that of a few other heroes."

At that response, Zexion, Lexaeus, Brown Ranger, and Grey Ranger dropped their arms in surprise.

"Sora and his friends are in the castle?", Brown Ranger asked.

"They arrived earlier.", replied Vexen. "Marluxia and Pink Ranger are already using Naminé's unique powers to meddle with Sora's heart."

"Without even bothering to consult us.", Zexion said.

"It seems they desperately want the Keyblade master and his Gun-Of-Light wielder friends for themselves. What a foolish plan, indeed. They are not such an interesting existence. The entities that hold true value are Riku, the hero of darkness and Windelle, the Wielder of the GunDeLuna, if I recall correctly."

The vision then ended as the three ended up at Basement Ten and selected Monstro.

-The process is like as before but just in case you want a battle scene then read a little further-

As Riku and Windelle entered the Door of Beginnings, the 'battle matrix' began right away. They had problems since they were on platforms and mild yet damaging acid was all over the floor, with Wu on a 'following' platform. While Riku had quite a hard time, Windelle had less since he could shoot while Riku can't in this situation. To compensate whenever Riku could not reach Wu, he performed Card Breaks (and entered Dark Mode, where he cast Dark Firaga). He was eventually finished off as they collected all the goodies, his card (Dispel was its effect), and left the room.

-end of battle scene- :P


	4. Chapter 4

4. Basement Nine

As Riku, Windelle, and Ilsa left 'Monstro' and strolled along the Exit Hall, a dark portal suddenly appeared and out came revealing an 'old guy' with sand-color hair and a Cyan Ranger.

"We take it you're Riku and Windelle.", Vexen said.

"So that's who the other one is.", Cyan Ranger muttered out loud, looking at Ilsa. "A close combatant with healing abilities. Very clever indeed."

"Are you with Ansem and Stickee?", Windelle demanded.

"1/4th correct.", answered Vexen. "We have no idea who this 'Stickee is but we know Ansem but he's not the one you are familiar with. He is Ansem and he is not Ansem. Perhaps a 'Nobody' best conveys the idea."

"Riddles were never my thing.", Riku said. "Try again."

"He belongs to neither the light nor dark but walks the twilight between."

The three gasped, then the icy duo (Vexen and Cyan Ranger) giggled.

"Catching on now?", Cyan Ranger told them. "Oh yes, you also stand in between the light and the darkness. It appears you two and Vexen have much in common."

"Maybe…", Riku said. "Like you said, there really is darkness left inside of us."

Then he and Windelle summoned their weapons, ready for battle.

"But so what?", said Windelle. "Darkness is our enemy! And so are the two of you for reeking that awful smell!"

"Oh ho!", Cyan ranger sneered (despite having his face covered). "So it's a fight you want. Very well--we shall take you on!"

They summoned their shields then the 'battle matrix' initiated. Riku began by charging at Vexen and did his 1-2-3 combo, but Vexen merely blocked it with his tower shield, then he slashed at Riku with it. While Windelle watched, he suddenly saw Cyan Ranger charging at him. Just before he could tackle him with his shield, Windelle responded with a Card Duel which he won resulting with him doing a 'gatling barrage' with his GunDeLuna. Meanwhile, Vexen defeated Riku in a Card Duel, resulting in his stunned status, then charged at Windelle with his shield. Seeing him come, Windelle performed Sun Spinner where he fired shots back to back with Django and spun around the field. As he followed up with Ilsa, giving a distraction to the icy duo, Riku (now in Dark Mode) leapfrogged over him and her (who was dismissed immediately after) and performed Dark Break on the icy duo. Suddenly, Cyan Ranger broke the combo and pillars of ice spiked from the ground, following the dark duo as they fled from the onslaught. As they ran in circles, the path eventually stopped and as they turned around, Vexen and Cyan Ranger were about to cast Blizzard. Windelle immediately did a Card Break with Django, then Riku proceeded with a Dark Aura, finishing them off, for now anyway. After getting the goodies, the 'battle matrix' dissipated.

There, Riku and Windelle (Ilsa simply watched, ready to aid them) were pushed back and they began to charge at the icy duo (Windelle was learning how to do the Solar Saber, or should I say, Lunar Saber). As Vexen and Cyan Ranger merely blocked the attack, they laughed maniacally.

"We find, coursing through you, there is a darkness of formidable power growing!", Vexen said as he resisted Riku's attack. "Well worth the trouble of aggravating you."

"All this excitement has provided us with invaluable data.", boasted Cyan Ranger.

"What?!", the dark duo exclaimed as they backflipped.

"Many thanks, Riku and Windelle.", Vexen told them as he and Cyan Ranger disappeared.

"A trick all along.", Ilsa muttered, palming her face.

The three of them then proceeded to the next basement and when they reached the door, they chose Neverland.

-just for the sake of a battle-

As Riku and Windelle entered the Door of Beginnings, the 'battle matrix' began at once, revealing the arena to be the ship's deck and the enemy as Geng. As a first move, he started by tossing them some grenade which Riku and Windelle 'Card Broke' and dodged. He then started charging at them but Windelle and Riku were ready for him. Riku did a 3-hit combo, and Windelle (in Dark Mode due to all the Card Breaks against the grenades) followed up with Lunar Beam (shoot out a strong beam of moonlight). Geng was then defeated and the dark duo got his card (Second Chance). The 'battle matrix' then dissipated and they were outside the Door of Beginnings.

-boss battle ends-


	5. Chapter 5

5. Basements Eight and Seven

As the three left 'Neverland' and proceeded to the next basement, Windelle received another vision.

This one was of Zexion and Grey Ranger pondering. Just then, Lexaeus and Brown Ranger came into the scene.

"What's happening to Sora and his friends?", Lexaeus asked.

"Naminé's using her power to shuffle Sora's memories as we speak, causing a bit of doubt to the wielders of the Guns of Light.", answered Zexion. "Marluxia and Pink Ranger may well succeed in getting their puppets. Sora would be a valuable asset to the Organization. But their actions as well as Red Ranger's, Larxene's and Yellow Ranger's… they… leave me and Grey Ranger quite uneasy."

"And then there is Axel.", said Brown Ranger. "Who knows what that one is thinking?"

"Vexen and Cyan Ranger should take care of this.", said Grey Ranger. "Their replicas are soon to be completed."

"But they despise Marluxia and Pink Ranger.", Lexaeus noted with concern about the plan. "Think of the mess it would make."

"So, we must tell him. Isn't it better that Vexen and Cyan Ranger clean up the mess then leave it to us?"

The vision then ended as the three selected Traverse Town and crossed the door ahead.

-for the sake of a battle-

As Riku and Windelle entered the Door of Beginnings, the 'battle matrix' began right away, revealing the arena to be the town square and the enemy as Jia.

At the start of the battle, they went opposite to where Jia was since he created a 'stun' shockwave. They then charged up at it and attacked him. They then followed with a Card Duel one at a time (Riku first, then Windelle) and kept alternating, leaving Jia helpless and we soon fell. Riku and Windelle then collected the EXP, obtained his card (Wide Attack) and left the Room of Beginnings.

-boss battle ends-

As the trio (the dark duo and Ilsa) left 'Traverse Town', they suddenly encountered the doubles of Riku and Windelle.

"Huh?", Ilsa gasped. "What are you supposed to be?"

"Surprised?", Windelle Replica asked. "I guess you should be. After all, we look just like you."

When the trio said nothing, stupefied by their appearances, Riku Replica continued, "We'll tell you what we are. We are exact replicas of you that Vexen and Cyan Ranger made from your data."

"So you're copies of us?", the real Windelle asked.

"Not 'copies'!", said Windelle Replica angrily. "It doesn't matter if you're the 'original'! We're better. We share the same bodies and the same talents. However, we have a huge difference."

"Unlike you, we fear nothing.", Riku Replica finished.

"Are you… calling us cowards?", the real Riku said.

"You fear the darkness, no matter how much you deny it!"

As the real dark duo were at a loss for words, Windelle Replica continued, "But WE'RE different. We embrace the darknes. We can make it do whatever we please."

As they turned to Dark Form and summoned their weapons, they finished, "So… we can wipe the floor with you."

As the trio got ready to fight, the 'battle matrix' initiated.

-Due to the pure unawesomeness of the battle, Windelle was not able to recall the details and neither did Riku, but what is certain is that the battle was difficult-

After the battle, the replicas were fatigued.

Riku called out to them, "Hey, Fakes. Didn't you say you would wipe the floor with us."

Riku Replica grunted as he and Windelle Replica got up.

"Don't forget, We're still new. We'll get stronger and stronger. The next time we fight, you're all finished!"

"Then let's fight now!", said Ilsa as she charged at them, but they made a dark barrier that works like Reflect, knocking her back.

Windelle Replica laughed maniacally, then said, "It's nice having darkness on our side. You're SO missing out. How could you be scared of something that can be so thrilling?"

"Shut up!", said the real Windelle as he helped Ilsa up on her feet.

"So now the cowards are playing tough.", Riku Replica taunted. "So long, Real Things. Hope you don't miss us."

As they ran for the stairs, Riku demanded them to come back, but they were already gone.

"No way. We aren't cowards.", Riku muttered as the three went up. Just then, Windelle received another 'vision'.

The vision is one of Vexen, Lexaeus, Zexion, and their Ranger partners (What else could I say?) waiting in their room. Just then, the replicas came in.

"So, how was the real thing?", Cyan Ranger and Vexen asked.

"They're spineless.", they replied. "In no time at all, we'll be better than them."

"In the meantime, would you be interested in meeting another who's considered to be a hero?"

"You mean Sora and his friends. We hear they're around in the castle. You want me to take care of them."

"We'll see… yes. We intend to make good use of you."

"No worries. The real ones are nothing. Sora and his friends won't be either. They're no match for us."

Just then, the vision ended as the trio were now in Basement Seven, with Riku running to the center, with Ilsa and Windelle following.

"Come out!", Riku demanded. "Show yourselves, Fakes!"

"Fake?", two familiar voices said. "Oh no. That's not exactly the right word."

Suddenly, Ansem and Stickee appeared in front of the three.

"What are you saying?", Windelle asked. "Ain't they merely copies of us?"

"More like a model.", Stickee answered. "They're examples of what you should try to be. They accept the darkness. Just like you once couldn't help but accept us. But now you fear it. Maybe YOU are the fakes when you pretend to be fearless."

"When have they been afraid of the dark?", Ilsa questioned them.

"Inside of the card worlds, they grappled desperately with the darkness.", Ansem answered. "Desperation is fear. They fight the darkness because it is what frightens them."

"Be quiet!", Riku shouted as he called out his Soul Eater and charged at them but he was merely pushed back.

"Stubborn boys.", Ansem said as he and Stickee tossed more World Cards to the trio. "Continue your fight if you must. Eventually, you'll learn. You cannot resist the darkness."

They then disappeared into a dark portal. After some pondering, the trio selected Atlantica and crossed the door.

* * *


	6. Chapter 6

6. Basement Six

-for a battle scene-

As Riku and Windelle entered the Room of Beginnings (Riku was now without a shirt and with a black dolphin tail replacing his legs. Windelle and Ilsa wore scuba suits.) the 'battle matrix' initiated. There, they were on a cliffside and Ding was confronting them. He assaulted us with Thunder attacks, bubbles which inflict Confuse, and, of course, attacks with his halberd. In return, Riku and Windelle assaulted in return with their Dark Mode abilities. Soon, he was defeated and we got his card (shell) as well as the goodies.

-battle scene end-

(Not good, eh? Sorry about that.)

As the trio (the dark duo and Ilsa) left 'Atlantica', Windelle received another 'vison'.

In this vision Larxene, Yellow Ranger, Axel and Red Ranger were facing Vexen and Cyan Ranger, who just arrived.

Red Ranger came over saying, "Can we help you? It's not very often we see you topside."

"We came to lend a hand. We remain unconvinced of any potential in these 'heroes' you've been coddling. Especially the gunner friends of the Keyblader. Perhaps an experiment would put our doubts to rest."

"Hmph…We knew this would happen.", Axel commented. "Everything we do… You always need to experiment."

"We're scientists. Experimentation is what we do."

"Come on now, cut the act. Testing those heroes is merely an excuse to test your little followers."

"Follower? They're products of much research."

"What they are are toys.", Yellow Ranger proudly said.

"Hmph. I see I'm wasting my time.", Vexen said.

"Have fun.", Red Ranger said. "But take this with you. A wild card to keep the game fresh. It's a present. Now, don't tell me I don't respect my elders." as he tossed the card to Cyan Ranger.

Just then, the Replicas came over. As Vexen and Cyan Ranger looked at the card, Red Ranger told them that the card holds the memories of Sora and Riku's home.

"It's just a card. What good is that?", Windelle Replica asked them.

"With a little help from Naminé, you'll have all the memories of the real Riku and Windelle.", Larxene told them. "Maybe we can get her to make you forget you're nothing but a fake."

"In other words, we'll remake your heart so you can be exactly the same as your real counterparts, okay?", Yellow Ranger finished.

"You want to remake our hearts?!", the replicas said. "Our real counterparts are wimps afraid of the dark! What do we want with the heart of losers such as them?!"

"Any objections, Cyan Ranger?", Red Ranger asked. "After all, you do want to test Sora, don't you?"

"It must be done."

"How can you?", Riku Replica demanded. "Are you betraying us?!"

"We told you we would make good use of you, didn't we?"

"No-"

"Relax, kiddo. It won't hurt that much.", Larxene assured them.

"I'll hurt YOU!" Riku Replica charged at her but they were zapped to the floor by Yellow Ranger, sending him straight towards Windelle Replica.

As she laughed maniacally, she said. "Stupid little toys! You think you could possibly defeat her? She's just as strong as I am!"

As she and Larxene appraoched them, the said, "But--look on the bright side. Along with everything else in your head, Naminé will erase the memory of me knocking you flat."

As Naminé looked in fear from her chair and while the replicas kept backing up, Larxene finished for Yellow Ranger, "Instead, she will implant the loveliest little memories you could ever hope for! It's no big deal that they're all lies."

As the replicas pleaded for mercy, the 'vision' ended and they were at Basement Six. They selected Olympus Coliseum, and crossed the door.

-battle scene-

When Riku and Windelle entered the Door of Beginnings, they encountered a Wutai Associate who calls himself Tai, someone they never met. Unlike the others so far after Xin, he spoke up to them.

"Unlike the others you have met on the previous floor, I am not a fragment of your memory.", Tai continued. "I have snuck in this castle to find you."

"If you're one of the Wutai Associates, then here's a newsflash for you.", Riku said. "Sora and his friends have eliminated them all."

"I have no relation to them whatsoever except for these garments."

"What do you want from us?", asked Windelle.

"Why, nothing at all. Just a battle, that's all."

The 'battle matrix' then initiated.

They started the battle by barraging Tai with attacks. But then, charged up a red aura around him, which gave him new abilities. Whenever he started spewing out flames from his halberd like a flamethrower, they immediately did a Card Break on him (neither of them can tolerate that much heat). They also avoided any Firaga spells and Fire Blades. Soon enough, Tai was defeated and the two of them obtained his card (Berserk), as well as EXP.

When the battle matrix dissipated, Tai made a nice remark.

"Remarkable. I see you have great potential. May we meet again."

Tai vinished in a poof of smoke and the dark duo returned outside the Door of Beginnings.

-end of battle scene-

(Tai will show up again in a sequel in the Kingdom Hearts Remake Series)


	7. Chapter 7

7. Basements Five and Four

Once the trio left 'Olympus Coliseum', they proceeded to the steps when Windelle suddenly received another 'vision'.

This one showed Naminé sitting alone in her chair when a voice suddenly called out to her.

"Why so glum, Naminé?", Larxene asked as she and Yellow Ranger approached her. "Is there something that's been troubling you?"

When Naminé remained silent, Yellow Ranger asked, "Are you feeling awful about tinkering with Sora's memory? Or maybe you--"

"Cut it out, you two.", the replicas said as they entered the room and approached Naminé. "Naminé--she doesn't want to remember Sora."

"Is that so?", Larxene muttered.

"Worry not. We'll shoo away whatever's hurting you."

Riku Replica then pulled out the 'star charm', dangling it in front of her and said, "I swear it on this--the good luck charm you gave me."

as he put it away, Windelle Replica then bade farewell to Naminé as he and Riku Replica left the room.

Once they were gone, Larxene remarked, "That's just amazing. It's almost like you completely made his heart from scratch. Nice touch with the good luck charm. We had no idea you could use memories to turn stuff into something else, like a card into that charm."

Yellow Ranger then bent down and asked, "You used the same trick on Sora, right? You changed Kairi's good luck charm with you magic, didn't you?"

Larxene giggled, then bent down as well, saying, "It won't be long before Sora forgets about Kairi completely! Then he'll be all yours to-"

"He won't forget.", Naminé interrupted.

"Huh?"

"No matter how much I change his memory, Sora will never forget about Kairi. More false memories of me will just make his feelings for Kairi even stronger than before. Because I'm…the shadow of Kairi."

"What's your problem with that?", Yellow Ranger asked as she and Larxene got up. "That should be your incentive not to screw anything up. Just do a good job of rewriting Sora's heart. Then you'll actually be somebody and no longer just Kairi's shadow. You'll be real in Sora' heart."

The vision ended as the three were now at Basement Five. They chose Wonderland, and crossed the door. In the Room of Beginnings, they encountered Yi, but he was soon taken care of in a jiffy.

Once they left 'Wonderland' and ended up in the exit hall, Windelle received yet another 'vision'.

This one was of Grey Ranger and Zexion pondering and they were surprised when Lexaeus and Brown Ranger appeared.

"Vexen is no more.", Lexaeus reported.

"Cyan Ranger has been apprehended.", Brown Ranger told them.

"Yes, their scents are gone.", Zexion said. "Axel and Red Ranger struck them down… something I find deplorable-"

"You and me both, Zexion.", Grey Ranger interrupted. "Agent of the Organization and the Rangers striking each other down."

"Our problem is Sora and his friends.", Lexaeus told them. "Vexen and Cyan Ranger proved to be no match for them, yet they are still under the 'influence' of Naminé."

"But we cannot eliminate Sora and his friends, can we?", Grey Ranger asked.

"Correct.", Brown Ranger answered. "For our leaders--they are in dire need of the hero of light. When light loses sight of its path--we may find use for the dark. What we must do--is obtain the darkness."

"Riku and Windelle… of course."

The vision ended as the three reached Basement Four. All of a sudden, Riku stopped for a moment, and pullled out their last World Card: 'Halloween Town'.

"If we get through this, will we be free of the darkness?", Riku pondered.

"No choice but to get through.", Windelle said to him. "Don't worry. We'll find out the answer."

The three then used the card and crossed the door ahead.

-battle scene-

As Riku and Windelle entered the Door of Beginnings, the 'battle matrix' began right away, revealing the arena to be a roulette and the enemy as Ji, who was on a higher aisle blocked off with gates which even Windelle's shots can't pierce or penetrate. They solved this by performing 'Card Breaks' against his attacks which lower the gate. After repeating it three times, They then got up on his aisle and barraged him with Card Duels and Ilsa (Friend Card) but he soon pushed them back down and raised the gates. In response, they merely repeated the sequence and soon defeated him. Once they collected the goodies and his card (Regen), they returned outside the door of Beginnings.

-end of battle scene-


	8. Chapter 8

8. Basement Three

I. Lexaeus and Brown Ranger

When Riku, Windelle, and Ilsa opened the door leading to the exit hall, they were surprised to see a tall stiff-chin man with brown hair and a brown version of the Black Mighty Morphin' Power Ranger with a V on his chest and of equal height, both with large axe-swords on the ground.

"You must be another 'nobody', am I right?", Windelle asked them.

"Actually, the guy next to me is the Nobody.", Brown Ranger answered. "You've done well thus far, by the way. But to posses your powers and yet fear the darkness… What a waste."

"We do not…fear it!", Riku said.

"We sense that you do.", countered Lexaeus. "You're also capable of controlling the darkness. Cast away your useless fear. Open your hearts. Embrace the darkness."

"And if they say no?", asked Ilsa.

"Then you lose both light and darkness and disappear.", answered Brown Ranger as he and Lexaeus sent forth surge of darkness, which the trio braced for.

"We, Lexaeus and Brown Ranger, will not yield to frail hearts--of infantile cowards! Now, stop resisting and let the darkness in!" As they readied their axe-swords, Riku called out his Soul Eater, Windelle his GunDeLuna, and Ilsa did a battle stance.

When the 'battle matrix' initiated, the earth duo (Lexaeus and Brown Ranger) began by tossing their axe-swords towards Riku and Windelle like a boomerang, who responded by dodging a la Matrix style. When the two of them got up, Windelle instantly fired at Brown Ranger while Riku charged at Lexaeus, dodging the axe-swords as they returned. The Silent Hero responded by swinging his weapon at him, dealing massive damage. Seeing his position as dire, Windelle used a Django card (colleted throughout the battle), curing Riku and stunning their opponents (Windelle had not taken any damage yet). Taking this chance, Riku used an Ilsa card, calling her out to do a series of punches at Lexaeus and followed up with Brown Ranger. After she was dismissed, the earth duo brought their axe-swords to the floor, generating a boulder from the floor. They then punched it, shattering the boulder into many stones which struck the dark duo silly. This was just enough for Riku and Windelle to switch into Dark Mode as they followed up with an Inverse Burst and Eclipse Spinner respectively, dealing moderate damage to the earth duo. They finished with Dark Aura and at the sleight's end, their opponents were defeated. They collected the EXP and their cards (Warp Break).

The five fighters (Ilsa counted) stood against one another, fatigued from the battle.

Then Riku and Windelle, Lunar Saber ready, charged at the earth Duo saying, "You're finished!"

"Don't mock us!", they replied as Lexaeus sent Riku to the ceiling with a swing of his axe-sword. Brown Ranger did the same to Windelle, but sent him towards Ilsa, knocking them both out as Riku fell to the floor.

"You were too much trouble.", the earth duo said as they approached the trio. Suddenly, the dark duo, still unconscious, switched into Dark Mode.

Lexaeus gasped in surprise as Brown Ranger got ready to escape, already opening a dark portal behind him.

The dark duo then got up, and struck down Lexaeus with a slash and a shot. Brown Ranger had fled at the first sign of movement.

"Too slow.", said the dark duo, but with their voices mixed with Ansem's and Stickee's.

"You are the Superior's Heartless.", The Silent Hero managed to say as he began to fade into darkness. "Forgive me, Zexion. This was a fight I should not have started." Soon, he was gone.

II. Change of Plans

Meanwhile, Riku and Windelle were in a black void.

"We see you now…clearly.", two familiar voices said.

The dark duo woke up with a start, calling out, "Lexaeus?! Brown Ranger?! Ilsa?!"

"Riku… Windelle… We can see your hearts…"

"No…It's not.", Riku began to say. "Darkness this foul could only…only be-"

"That's it, remember us… Let us drift into your hearts…"

"Ansem! Stickee!", Windelle called out.

After laughing maniacally, they continued, "You called out our names. You have been thinking about us… You're afraid of the darkness we command. Good… The more you think of us, the closer our return draws. And when we have awoken, we will take hold… Your hearts will be ours!"

They then appeared and reached out to Windelle and Riku, but suddenly, everything shone brightly, then faded, revealing a yellow shining orb.

"Fight! Don't let them win!", two familiar voices called out. Then Django and King Mickey apeared in front of them as wel as Ansem and Stickee.

"You meddlesome king and boy!", the evil duo said as Riku and Windelle returned to Castle Oblivion unconscious.

By this time, Ilsa was awake and was calling out their names when she saw them appear out of nowhere. In an instant, she approached them and shook them awake.

As the two of them got up, Riku suddenly said, "The king… the Solar Boy… they protected us…"

Then Windelle called out, "Your Majesty, Django, where are you? PLease answer!"

"Have you forgotten, guys?", Ilsa reminded them. "They are still at the realm of darkness."

"Oh, right." (At this point, only Ilsa was available to them as a Friend Card.)

The three got up and ascended the stairs to Basement Three, then Windelle received yet another 'vision'.

This one was of Zexion saying to themselves, "Lexaeus is gone as well…"

Suddenly, Axel emerged from a dark portal saying, "Vexen, Cyan Ranger, Larxene, Yellow Ranger, Red Ranger, Lexaeus, Brown-"

Suddenly, Brown Ranger emerged, saying, "I'm still here, you know."

"Oh, sorry. I wonder who will be next in line."

"We were thinking it might be you.", Grey Ranger answered.

"Me? No way. I already took my pounding from Sora. He think's I'm done for good.", he replied as he turned around, swinging his hands up for a second. "Nope. I think it'll be Marluxia and Pink Ranger next. For defying the Organization and the Rangers as well as targeeting Sora and his friends. I hope he moves exactly as his heart commands him to."

After a moment of silence, Axel turned around and asked, ""So what about you? I thought you guys had plan for Riku and Windelle."

"Yes. We were going to set him off against the traitors… But with Marluxia and Pink Ranger done for, there is no more need. They're nothing but a nuisance now."

"And they're dangerous as well.", Brown Ranger cut in. "After all, they took down Lexaeus."

"You know that is not how Zexion and Grey Ranger do things. By the way, did you obtain the data on their home?"

The vision ended as Windelle, Ilsa, and Riku arrived at Basement Three. All of a sudden, an earthquake occured in the area for only one second.

"What was that?", Ilsa wondered. "Sounds like a great battle has been concluded."

Suddenly, a 'young' silver haired man in a Black cloak and a Power Ranger with the likeness of Lightspeed Rescue's Titanium Ranger but with a VI on his chest appeared, announcing to them, "The keepers of this castle, Marluxia and Pink Ranger, have just been felled by the Keyblade master and the Gunners of Light (Axel told him about us)."

"You mean Sora and his friends!", Riku gasped. "Are they here?"

"Yes.", the silver-haired man said. "Want to see them? But…can you face them?"

"What's that mean?", Windelle asked.

"The world of darkness, and the shadows of Ansem and Stickee, still nest within your hearts.", Grey Ranger told them. "Do you plan to face thm like that? Are you not ashamed? Their fate is to battle the darkness. They must oppose anyone who hosts the dark--in other words, you two. If you don't believe the words we say, then you had best see the truth with your own eyes."

They then tossed a card to Riku who, after looking at it, gasped, "This card. this is our-"

"Yes.", the silver-haired stranger answered. "it is your home. By the way, my name is Zexion."

As they disappeared in a dark portal, the three pondered for a while, then proceeded to 'Destiny Islands'.

III. Destiny Islands

As they entered Destiny Islands, they suddenly were at a beach, with Wakka, Tidus, Selphie, Yoris, and Gregorio standing in front of them. But when the three said hello, they all vanished. They hung their heads in sadness and got the Key of Beginnings (you know what happens to Ilsa) and emerged in the 'floor area'. After some more Heartless battles (and some snacking; the trees dropped paopus to eat for all, even Ilsa), they found the Door of Beginnings and crossed it.

In there, they saw Kairi and me (but I wasn't really there, you'll see soon enough). When they called out our names, we vanished , like the five they met earlier.

"No…", Riku mouthed.

"Surely you know this would happen.", Grey Ranger said from behind.

As the three turned around, said Ranger and Zexion were there.

"You've been to a number of worlds in your memory before this one. And in those worlds, you met only dark beings. that's all that's left in your hearts: dark memories. Your memories of home are gone--each and every one."

"That's a lie!", Riku shouted back at them. "We remember everyone from the islands! Tidus, Selphie, Wakka, Yoris and Gregorio! Florina, Kairi and Sora, too! Even the 'newcomer' Rael, we remember him! they're our… our… our friends."

"And who threw away those friends?", Zexion asked. "Maybe it's ou own actions that you've forgotten. You destroyed your home!"

The five of them were transported instantly to the night when the islands got destroyed.

"Where is this?!", Ilsa asked, who never was around at that time.

"This is…the night Destiny Islands were destroyed.", answered Riku.

"All of the islands you grew up on were sundered, scattered.", Grey Ranger told them. "Many hearts were forever lost to the darkness. Because of what YOU TWO did!"

Suddenly, a copy of 'the two' appeared from their right (Zexioon and Grey Ranger's left).

"You hated being islanders, so you opened the door to darkness and destroyed the islands.", Zexion continued. "It was YOU! You were pulled in thto the darkness then, and now you belong to the darkness. You should look--look at what you truly are!"

The copies of the dark duo then transformed into Darkside and the 'battle matrix' initiated. The battle was a piece of cake and soon, they won and got its card as well as EXP.

When the 'battle matrix' dissipated, they saw Sora and Florina looking away from them (So that's why I was not there; I was not that close to Windelle as Florina was). The three approached them, telling them that they're here.

Suddenly, Sora and Florina turned around to strike them but they jumped away. Suddenly, Ilsa was bound, gagged, and blindfolded in white tendrils as ("Sorry.", said Sora. "It's for your own good.") Sora and Florina, Lunar Saber activated (though she ACTUALLY learns it much later in the series), charged at the dark duo, who summoned their weapons (Windelle had Lunar Saber activated) and blocked the attack.

"Stop it, guys! Don't you recognize us?", Windelle asked.

"Yeah, we recognize you.", Sora answered. "We can see exactly what you've become!" he and Florina jumped back and fired a beam of light which struck thm down.

"How can the light hurt you?", Florina asked, confused "Riku… Windelle… Have you really become creatures of he dark?"

"Light can hurt just about anyone, even those who are of the light.", Windelle countered. "Same goes for darkness."

But they weren't listening and Sora continued, "You aren't them anymore. You're merely pawns of the darkness. So be it. It's time for you to face the light!"

They then raised their weapons andmade a sphere that shone brightly, engulfing them in light.

In a luminous void, the dark duo fell gently.

"We're… fading.", Riku muttered as they were about to disappear into the realm of light.

"Fading away…into the light.", Windelle thought, thinking it was going to be his last.

Suddenly, a girl's voice called out to them.

"You won't fade.", it said as it revealed itself as Kairi. "There's no power that can defeat you. Not the light, not the dark. So don't run from the light--and don't fear the darkness. Because both will make you stronger."

"Make us stronger?", Riku asked.

"Darkness too?", Windelle asked.

"Yes.", Kairi replied. "Strength that's yours. The darkness inside your hearts--it's vast and deep, but if you can truly stare into it and never try to look away, you won't be afraid of anything again."

"All this time we've tried to push the darkness away-", Riku began to say.

"You've got to just remember to be brave. Know that the darkness is there and don't give in. If you do that, you'll gain strength--the kind that's unlike any other. You'll be able to escape the deepest darkness--"

"--and we'll be able to see through the brightest light.", Windelle finished.

"Follow the darkness. it will show you the way to your friends."

"Can we face them?"

"You don't want to?" Another girl suddenly appeared in Kairi's place for a moment.

"You know we do.", Riku answered. "Of course."

Kairi then disappeared.

"And we will!", said Windelle. "With our strength-- Our dark strength!"

The dark duo reappeared in Dark Mode, then attacked-

-Sora and Florina, and escaped the luminous void.

"Impossible!", they said, but in the voices of Zexion and Grey Ranger, who reverted to those forms. As they got up, Grey Ranger asked, "How did you find us when you were there in the light?"

"You two reek of darkness.", Windelle answered as Riku undid the bonds that held Ilsa. "Even the light can't block the smell."

Zexion gasped, the Riku said, "We probably followed the darkness right to you."

"This is absurd…", Zexion complained. "Then we shall make you see… That your hopes are nothing! Nothing but mere illusions!"

Zexion and Grey Ranger pulled out (what the?) spellbooks, and then the 'battle matrix' initiated. Before they could even begin to strike, Riku and Windelle (who were in Dark Mode for the whole battle) struck first, barraging them with slashes and blasts. But somehow, Zexion and Grey Ranger were able to warp away from the barrage after seeing the chance, then they followed up with a black pit of anti-matter, which sucked them in and stole their cards, even the reload bar. They remedied this with an Dark Break (Dark Lasers for Windelle) at their books, which surrendered the stolen cards. They then followed up with a Card Duel, resulting in a Dark Barrage, where Riku and Windelle hurled multiple Soul Eaters or fired multiple shots at Zexion and Grey Ranger, finishing them off. The dark duo then collected the EXP and their cards (Grey Ranger's card hed the same effect as Zexion's).

As the 'battle matrix' dissipated, the five contenders (Ilsa is still counted) faced one another, with the illusionary duo (Zexion and Grey Ranger) weakened.

"After all your protests, you're still like us, on the side of the darkness.", Grey Ranger managed to say.

"We know who we are.", Riku told them.

"When did that happen?", Zexion asked as he and Grey Ranger got up. "You were always terrified of the dark before--"

"Not anymore!", Windelle shouted as he fired at Grey Ranger's 'heart' and Riku slashed through Zexion.

They screamed in pain as they disappeared in a dark portal. Riku and Windelle then returned to normal.

"They got away", Riku muttered.

"I remember now.", Windelle realized. "Everything's coming back to me."

"What is it you're remembering?", Ilsa asked.

"You, Ilsa Ellits. (She hadn't divulged her full name to him) And that I am actually an agent sent to find the One, whom we now know as Rael."

Riku was confused at this. "Are you saying he's a chosen one of sorts like Sora?"

"Why, yes.", Ilsa answered. "Let's keep going."

They then left the Room of Beginnings, and soon found the exit.


	9. Chapter 9

9. Basement Two

I. Here At Last

As Riku, Ilsa, and Windelle strolled down the exit hall and up towards Basement Two, Windelle received yet another vision.

This one was of the room the Rangers and their partners meet up. As Brown Ranger snoozed, Zexion and Grey Ranger suddenly appeared, limping to him.

"What ARE they?", Grey Ranger pondered out loud. "No one's EVER worn the darkness the way that they do. It's impossible!"

Just then, Axel and the Replicas appeared, and subsequently, the two Rangers sneaked away in another portal of darkness.

Zexion, who had no idea that the Rangers had left, shuddered in fear, shocked from his last battle. Then he breathed easy, realizing they were just the replicas. "We can use these replicas to defeat the real ones.", he said to Axel.

"Wouldn't you like to be real?", Axel asked the replicas. "All you need is the lind of power you real counterparts do not have. if you can get that, you can be totally new people—not Riku, not Windelle, nor anybody else. You won't be just copies of someone. You will be unigue, you OWN selves."

"Axel!", Zexion asked. "What are you saying to them?!"

"You know, he's as good a place to start as any."

"You can't do this!", Zexion protested, but Riku Replica grabbed him and absorbed his life force, while Windelle Replica held Riku Replica's hand, obtaining The Cloaked Schemer's powers as well through Riku Replica and prepared to kill Zexion if he resisted.

"So sorry, Zexion.", Axel apologized with false sympathy. "You just found out way too much."

(A/N: The two Rangers will return in Kingdom Hearts Remake 2.)

The 'vision' then ended as the three reached Basement Two.

"Riku… Windelle…", two familiar voices said.

"Who's there?", the dark duo called out.

"We know you can feel it… The grip that we have on your hearts."

As they put their right hands on their chests  
in surprise, the voices continued, "You have let in the darkness, Riku and Windelle. That means very soon, your hearts shall become an all-consuming darkness."

"They're not like that now!", Ilsa called out, as she can hear them too.

"Yes, they are."

Then in all of a sudden, Riku and Windelle were 'stuck' in a scarecrow position. Despite Ilsa's efforts, she can't move their bodies, as if they were a sculpture of unbendable metal secured into invisible mounts.

As darkness spewe out of the dark duo, the voiced continued, "The deeper the darkness runs beside you, the stronger we become. Even you, deer-face (Ilsa), can't match it. Controlling Riku and Windelle is effortless."

Just then, two orbs of light entered the dark duo and purged the darkness out with a strong light. As the light faded, two familiar voices said, "Phew! Sure glad we made it in time! That oughta keep Ansem and Stickee busy for a while."

As Riku and Windelle got up, they saw King Mickey and Django right in front of them. They approached and said, "Sorry we couldn't arrive sooner."

"Is it you?", Ilsa asked from behind.

"Uh-huh!", King Mickey said.

When Riku and Windelle touched their faces, to see if they were real, Django swatted their hands away saying, "Cut it out, That tickles."

"This time, you're for real.", Riku said in joy. "We're so glad you could make it here."

"We made a promise to you that we would find a way, didn't we?"

When the three of them slumped to the ground, the two veterans (Mickey was with the Keyblade and Django witht the Gun of Light; the GunDelSol is one of them) gasped, worrying, the trio relieved them, saying that they were fine and just relieved.

"Being on our own for so long that having someone else around, other than Ilsa here, is…is a little…overwhelming.", Windelle admitted. "But…uh, how did you make it here? We thought it was too far."

"We found a card to help us.", King Mickey answered as he pulled out a World Card. "We needed a way out of the realm of darkness, and then suddenly, this card appeared right in front of us."

"When we picked it up, we could see your hearts beyond the darkness.", the Solar Boy told them, "That's what let us find you. Perhaps this card wished to be with you."

"Perhaps you're right.", Ilsa said as she got the card.

(King Mickey and Django are now available again.)

The five then proceeded to the door ahead, used the card, and crossed it.

II. Twilight Town

When they entered Twilight Town, the area was deserted.

"Where are we?", Windelle wondered. "What is this place?"

Suddenly, he and Riku realized that only Ilsa made it through. Just then, Ansem and Stickee appeared, saying that they must fight them without the King's or the Solar Boy's aid.

They got ready to fight, but then, Riku and Windelle suddenly stood down.

Surprised, the evil duo asked, "What's this? Are you giving up? Finally ready to surrender to your fate?"

"You aren't them.", Windelle answered.

As they stood down, Ilsa following in confusion. then Riku said that their 'scents' are different.

"The Ansem and Stickee on our hearts smell darker.", Windelle explained. "The odor is more foul. But your scents just aren't that. It isn't darkness. It's something else. We understand now. You're the ones who guided us when it started. You came to us pretending to be them. You gave us the card to make us face the darkness."

"Right you are.", 'Stickee' said as he and 'Ansem' transformed in a flash of light into a white stick figure and a man in a red robe and a mask made of red bandages.

"DiZ and the Chosen One, or so we are known. You two—We've watched you all along."

"Really.", said Ilsa. "Who are you? And what do you want from them?"

"For them to choose.", DiZ answered.

"Choose?"

"They are special entities.", the Chosen One answered. "They exist between light and dark. They stand in the twilight. You are to meet Naminé Aeshtrae, then choose."

"Naminé?", Riku asked. "Who's she?"

"You will know soon." The two of them then disappeared in a flash of light, leaving behind the Key of Beginnings.

A few Heartless battles later, they eventually found the Door of Beginnings and crossed it. There, they saw a mansion blocked off by an iron gate.

"Maybe Naminé is here…", Windelle said to himself as the three began to approach the gate. Suddenly-

"Hold it.", said two voices. When the dark duo and Ilsa turned around, there stood the replicas. The replicas then approached them and said to the dark duo. "You've changed. You own darkness—it doesn't frighten you anymore."

"How can you tell?", Riku asked.

"Because we're you.", replied his replica.

"No, HE'S him. And I'M me.", Windelle talked back to him.

"'I'm me,' he says.", Windelle Replica mocked. "Must be nice being real. A fake like me and my friend here could never get away with saying that. That's right, we're whonies, fakes! Our appearance, our feelings, our memories! And even this newfound power!"

They then charged up their dark auras. which now shone with a sinister glow, Riku Replica said, "We thought by finding some new strength, we could finally be someone, someone who is not at all you. But…nothing changes… We're still just empty! Everything about us is borrowed. As long as you two are around, we'll never be more than shadows!"

As the replicas got ready to battle, their real counterparts did also, with Ilsa in front (since she was behind them when they approached the mansion in the first place).

"OUT OF THE WAY!", Windelle Replica said as he blasted Ilsa out of view. "This is it! The replicas! Or the originals! Who's better?!" Then the battle matrix initiated'.

-After not saying this for a loooong time, I'm gonna say it again; I leave the whole battle process to your imagination. XD-

Windelle and Riku were now next to one another, watching their Replicas on a pool of darkness.

"So…it's over.", the replicas said. "Death doesn't frighten us. Good riddance to a phony life. Our hearts were never real. We're sure even what we're feeling now is probably all fake."

"What are you feeling?", Ilsa asked as she came over, recovered from the attack she received before the battle.

"What happens when a fake dies? Where would our hearts go? Does it disappear?"

"It'll go somewhere.", Riku answered. "Maybe to the same place as ours."

"Faithful replicas to the very end. That's…okay." Once they faded into darkness, the trio obtained the Key of Guidance.

The Door of Guidance happened to be the Mansion gate. The criteria ws quickly met and the three entered. There, they saw a girl resembling Florina (But you know the truth already, that is if you read Kingdom Hearts Remake 1. If not, shame on you.) who was wearing a simple white dress and sandals.

"Florina?", Windelle asked. "Is that you?"

"No.", the girl said. "My name is Naminé Aeshtrae."

"I see… that was you…"

"Huh?"

"Forget it. Nothing."

"Please… come this way."

She led them to our 'Sleeping Chambers', which she called Memory Pods. Suddenly, the three recognized the occupants and scattered, approaching each group.

"What have you done to them?", Ilsa asked angrily, ready to choke Naminé if necessary.

"Nothing.", Naminé answered. "They're aslepp. To get their memories back."

She then told them about our adventure at Castle Oblivion, from the moment we entered, to the moment of our slumber, although she merely guessed about the parts concerning Florina, Yoris, Gregorio, and myself before we met her face to face, since she did not know of our presence until that time.

"So Sora chose to forget about this castle… and get his old memories back?", Windelle asked.

"Yes, but only Sora, Donald, and Goofy will receive this treatment. Those three over there (she pointed to where Florina, Gregorio, and Yoris) are trying to regain the memories and forms they lost before their arrival on your home world."

"Actually, only Sora and Riku are the ones who live there.", Windelle said. "I was with the three on that event. And what about him? (referring to me, whose pod was behind Sora's) I'm sure he doesn't have anything to restore, right?"

"Right. He just wan't to sleep with them."

"I see.", Riku said. "By the way, we were told by DiZ and 'Chosen One' that we are to meet with you, then choose."

"Right. You have a choice to make as well."

"Why?", Ilsa asked. "All our memories are intact. And Windelle here just recovered his."

"It's not the memories of Riku and Windelle. It's their darkness. In their hearts there is darkness and in there are Stickee and Ansem. They may be at bay for now, but eventually they'll wake and take over the two just like before. But I have powers they can use. With them, I can put a tight lock on their hearts. That way, Ansem and Stickee could never come out from inside them."

"What happens to us if we let you do that?", Riku asked her. "Will we forget everything like Sora?"

Naminé said nothing.

"We'll have to.", Riku realized.

"The darkness in you will be sealed just like you memory. You'll stop remembering the darkness. You'll go back to how you were. Please choose."

Riku then looked at Sora, saying, "He doesn't even look worried. Will we sleep like that too?"

"Yes."

"Figures. Sora always did as he pleased."

"Really?", Windelle asked.

"Whatever we'd be doing together, he'll find a way to slack off."

He then recalled the time when he, Sora, and Kairi were at work on the raft, with Riku doing all the work.

"That's it. When this slacker wakes up, I'll tell him off.", Riku finished. "I told him to take care of Kairi and here he's just taking a nap!"

"Actually, you said, 'Take care of her.'", ilsa reminded him.

"You know who I mean! By the way, I can't chew him out like he deserves—if we've been asleep."

"We don't need our hearts locked.", Windelle answered to Naminé. "We're ready—we're gonna fight the evil duo within us."

"But what if their darkness overtake you?", Naminé asked.

"If that happens, then the darkness will show us the way."

"Yes… that's true."

"Why am I suspecting that you knew what they would say?", Ilsa asked.

"I didn't. I hoped. I wanted them to face the darkness, because they're the only ones who can."

"So that's the reason—that's why you came to our rescue inside that light as Kairi.", Riku realized.

"When did you know?"

"We knew when we met you.", Windelle answered. "You and Kairi 'smell' the same."

The three then left the Room of Guidance, but not after asking Naminé to take care of them. Then they left the Door of Beginnings and headed for the exit.


	10. Chapter 10

10. Basement One... and Final Chapter.

I. Final Confrontation

As Riku, Ilsa, and Windelle opened the door to the exit hall and met Django and King Mickey.

"Gosh.", Django said. "Guess you chose not to sleep."

"How did you know that?", Ilsa asked.

"Heard it from DiZ and Chosen One. Don't know why he calls himself that."

Sure enough, there they were. They then sort of blocked the way up.

"Do you know them?", Riku asked.

"We'll, we can't remember. Feels like deja vu to us.", King Mickey said.

"Hey.", Windelle asked, referring to the two mystrious individuals. "Who are you?"

"we could be nobody or anybody." Chosen One answered. "It's up to you whether you choose to believe in us or not."

"Boy, you really like pushing desicions on other people."

"And you have pushed away slumber making the choice to face Stickee and Ansem."

"Do you think we're reckless?", asked Windelle.

"You have chosen your own paths.", DiZ replied.

"Are you supporting or abandoning them?", Ilsa asked.

"It's up to you." The mysterious duo then offered them some mysterious garments. Riku was given a Black Cloak while Windelle was given a spandex suit and helmet reminiscent of the Silver Space Ranger from "Power Rangers in Space" (turns out he watched them back at his world).

"The Organization and the Rangers will pursue you two.", DiZ explained. "Like a pack of hunting dogs, they will sneak up on you if they sense your presence. However, that cloak and suit will render their eyes and noses useless."

"The ears, not so…", Chosen One said, referring to King Mickey. As Riku and Windelle examined the clothes  
, he continued. "They were these to protect themselves from being devoured by darkness. Is it clear? Even they cannot rule the darkness."

"No matter. We won't run from the darkness.", Riku told them.

DiZ and Chosen One then tossed two cards to Windelle and Riku, who caught them.

"Those cards will draw out your heart's darkness.", Chosen One told them. "Finish your business with Ansem and Stickee."

"Come on.", Windelle said. "Let's go."

Just before they bypassed the two, Ilsa asked, "What about the King, Django and me? won't we be given something else to wear?"

"The King will be given his Cloak soon, but you and the Solar Boy won't be needing them, since they are not after you.", DiZ answered.

"I see."

The five of them (DiZ and Chosen One disappeared after that.) then went up the stairs to Basement One.

As they reached the door, Riku and Windelle said, "They said these cards will draw out Stickee and Ansem…"

"Don't worry!", Django said. "We can defeat them together!"

"Sorry… We have to face them on our own."

"But why?!", Ilsa asked.

"No point if we don't but we do need a favor. If they are the victors, they'll enslave us. If that happens, destroy us."

"Never!", Ilsa replied.

"We'll do what we can to RESCUE you!", Django told them.

"No matter what happens, we'll be right there to help you. Unless…you don't believe we'll come around for ya…", the King assured them.

"We choose to believe in you—", Riku said. "Always, Your Majesty, Ilsa, Django."

"You won't lose, we'll make sure.", Django said.

"Thanks.", Windelle replied as the five made their way through the door ahead.

II. Final Battle

There, they (Riku and Windelle only) ended up at a hallway. As they ran, they called out for Ansem and Stickee, who responded, "Why in such a hurry? We'll be here at the very heart of darkness… Watching you plunge into the same darkness—inside of you."

The dark duo (A/N: I'll call them dark heroes from this point on) then rushed ahead and finally reached the end of the hallway, where Ansem and Stickee were waiting.

"We have watched you fight.", the evil stick figure told them. "We know your strength. Your skills with darkness have grown. it has become more mature."

"And yet, why…", Ansem asked. "Why, do you accept the darkness—but still refuse us? You know we are similar. We follow where the darkness leads. Indeed, we are the same, so why?"

"Does some part of your heart still have a fear of the dark?", Stickee asked.

"That's not it.", Riku answered. "The truth is…"

The dark duo then summoned their weapons, aimed at the evil duo, and Windelle finished, "We just can't stand your foul stench!"

"Fools.", Ansem said. "You should know our powers well by now."

"Yeah, we know.", Riku answered. "Or did you forget?"

"We used all the power you had to give—and Sora and his friends still beat us.", Windelle reminded. "We're not at all impressed with your powers!"

"Very well.", said Ansem. "In that case, you shall sink into the abyss!" The evil duo then sent out a wave of darkness, sucking them all in.

There, the 'battle matrix' initiated one final time. The arena revealed to be the same place where they, with Sora and his friends, closed the Door To Darkness. Suddenly, Windelle and Riku were snapped back to reality with a punch from the Guardians of the evil duo. The two responded with a Card Duel, and won, resulting in Windelle firing a series of silver beams at Stickee and Riku tossed his Soul Eater at Ansem, which dealt great damage. Just then, the evil duo countered with a lightning bolt that surged through the floor, zapping the dark heroes. Riku and Windelle then dodged and ran around the field, collecting Friend Cards and Card Breaking attacks enought to enter Dark Mode. Just when dark shields formed around Stickee, Ansem, and their Guardians, Windelle brought Riku down to the ground as their opponents flew around the arena and would have hit them had they not ducked. The second the sleight was over, the dark heroes got up and performed Dark Firaga, then followed up with another Dark Firaga. Recovering from the counterattack, the arena went black and Ansem's Guardian appeared from underneath the dark heroes and punched them. Stickee's Guardian followed, bringing the heroes back to normal in no time. Riku then got up and performed MM Miracle, curing himself and Windelle, reloading their decks, and severely harming the evil duo. Windelle followed with a Sun Spinner, while Riku followed with a Holy Burst (he and the King fire white spheres back to back and spin around). Windelle then initiated another Card Duel with Ansem and won, performing another 'Dark Barrage'. Just before Riku can follow up with a Card Duel on Stickee, said stick figure did a point black shot at him, knocking him out. Before he could do one on Windelle as well, said dark hero unsheathed his Lunar Saber and slashed at Stickee lightning fast, preventing his Guardian and Ansem's from stopping him. Ansem himself was heading towards Riku to destroy him, but the dark hero instantly awoke, rolled aside, then did a series of slashes attacking Ansem, who was vulnerable since his Guardian was trying to attack Windelle. Afterward, the dark heroes jumped away and to one another, called in Ilsa to heal, swiched to Dark Mode, and then finished off their enemies with a Dark Aura. With that, the 'battle matirx' dissipated once and for all.

The four combatants were returned to the room in Castle Oblivion, fatigued, facing one another.

"Insolent brat!", said Ansem as he fired a large sphere of darkness at Riku, who struggled against it. At the same time, Stickee got ready to fire a beam of dark energy from his Gun of Darkness. Windelle charged his own, then yeled out, "Tsuki!" (Japanese for moon) and shot a powerful beam of moonlight against Stickee's dark one. After some struggling, Riku had managed to banish the sphere, and then slashed through Ansem. Simultaneously, Windelle's beam won over Stickee's and pierced him.

"This is the end!", said Riku and Windelle.

"This…is hardly…the end…", Stickee managed to say.

"Your darkness—we give it…all to you…", said Ansem. "OUr dark shadows…linger… someday… Someday… I will return!"

They then surged out a massive wave of darkness, intended for both, but Riku protected Windelle from most of it by standing in his way.

"Sora… Kairi…", Riku muttered. Then three sparks appeared. One of them, in Django's voice, said, "We know you wanted to do this on your own…"

"But you don't mind gettin SOME assistance, do you?", the King's voice finished. Another flash and Ilsa was there, carrying the dark heroes and assisting her were the King and the Solar Boy. Eventually, they escaped the void and ended up at the entrance of Castle Oblivion, where Sora, my friends, and I started.

"So, Riku, Windelle…what happens next?", Django asked. "Are you going home?"

"I can't go home—not yet.", answered Riku.

"I don't even know where our home is.", Windelle said. "And thanks Riku, for protecting me."

"You're welcome.", replied Riku. "Ansem's scent is still here, although it's faint."

"So?", asked Ilsa.

"So I think his darkness may still have a hold of me."

"Your darkness belongs to you.", the King assured him. "Just the same way your light does. Until now, we thought darkness was something that should never exist. Then we spent time with you and changed our minds."

"The road you chose—we didn't know.", Django said. "Light and dark, back to back. With you, they might meet in Wonder where that door leads. We'd like to see that. We'd like to walk the road with you."

The dark heroes then shook hand with King Mickey and Django.

"You Majesty, I'm really flattered.", said Riku. "I don't know what to say."

"Sheesh.", said the King. "You two don't have to adress me as that anymore. We're pals."

"Fair enough, Mickey.", Windelle said as he let go of Django's hand. "By the way, none of you mentioned Stickee. Why is that so?"

"I believe he has merged with Ansem as they surged out that wave of darkness.", answered Riku.

"By the way,", Ilsa asked King Mickey. "Do I still have to adress you as Your Majesty?"

III. Way to Dawn

The five now walked the path Sora and Co. (me included, of course) walked. Riku and Mickey now wore their cloaks and Windelle his Ranger suit, with his helmet held by Django. Earlier, since Windelle did not have as much darkness, he vowed to stay with Riku until his darkness has been purged. As they neared the crossroad, there stood DiZ and Chosen One.

"What are you making us choose now?", Riku asked.

"Between the road to light—", Chosen One said.

"And the road to darkness.", DiZ finished.

"Neither suits me.", said Riku as he bypassed them both, Windelle immediately following. "We're taking the middle road."

"Do you mean the twilight road to nightfall?", the mysterious duo asked.

"No. It's the road to Dawn."

-Windelle can't remember any more after that. But he does know that they and the others separated. And how did Ilsa run into us and Sora? All will come soon at Kingdom Hearts Remake II.-

Meanwhile, back at Castle Oblivion, in my sleep, I receive a series of visions.

The first was of the five traveling, then Riku suddenly falls back, and the rest notice. He gets up an instant later and continues on.

The second was like the third one from the previous story, but this time, Axel approached the lone kid (Roxas), then they were at the clock tower, eating ice cream (You know that the flavor is).

The third was of Naminé, DiZ, and Chosen One looking at our Memory Pods. Just then, Riku and Windelle arrived.

Just then, I saw a vision of the kids in Twilight Town, notably the one named Roxas. As he met up with the other three kids, these words appeared;

Beyond the path without you is a forgotten promise to keep.  
We may have walked side by side, but now we go on back to back.

As he was went to the clock tower, these words followed;

And though our paths may not cross, all paths are connected somewhere.  
When I arrive at where you are, we may not appear to be as we were…

Everything then went black and these word appeared;

But we'll make another promise to keep.

Then everything went black once more.

-Kingdom Hearts Remake II will come soon.-


End file.
